


Leather jackets and Green eyes for Black hair and Blue

by XxPretty_Little_GeekxX



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxPretty_Little_GeekxX/pseuds/XxPretty_Little_GeekxX
Summary: Basically some random stuff... idk if these are one shots or just weird bits of writing I do at 1am. If anyone has some ideas snapchat me at merranxox or message me on Instagram @xMerran_x or go to my tumblr because we all have no lives @BiUnicornDoctorHolmes





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dean looks through Cas' art book.

"Hey Cas."

He turned around to see Dean leaning against the fridge with a beer in his hand," Hello, Dean." He moved to join Castiel at the table,

" What'cha doing?" He asked as he went to grab what Cas was scribbling on. Quickly, he pulled it away from Dean's reach before folding the pad closed and standing up," Nothing, Dean. What're you doing?" Lifting one eyebrow Dean stood up and followed Cas to his room," Can I see?" Cas turned around and looked at Dean for a moment to check whether he was serious or not before answering with a short "no" and placing the pad underneath his pillow. He walked out of the room only to turn back to check Dean was following," Dean. I said no."  
"ugh... fine." They both walked towards the library to see what Sam had found.

~~~ Later that day ~~~

Dean walked into Cas' room and reached under his pillow. Thankfully, he was out with Sam on a case so he shouldn't be home any time soon but, knowing his luck, Dean tried to make it quick. Sitting on the ground and leaning against the bed, Dean flipped over the first page to see a drawing of the room he was in now. Okay, se he draws.

After going through a couple of pages, Dean turned to the next one only to stop and stare. It was the first drawing with colour and the only thing he could see was green.

Someone clearing their throat at the door stopped him from staring and jumped before realising who was standing there... Cas.

"Dean-"  
"Cas. Are these... my eyes?" Looking towards the ground Cas nodded. "They're amazing but- why would you want to draw my eyes? Yours are so much... I don't know... colourful? maybe?" Cas shook his head before sitting next to Dean. "I'd attempted my own eyes but it's difficult to do simply because it's hard to find somewhere I can draw and see my own eyes at the same time. That's why I chose yours. You were sitting across from me not paying any attention so... I just did, I guess." Dean nodded and went to turn the page but Castiel caught it before he could," Dean-"  
"C'mon Cas. I've seen this far, what's so bad that I can't see it?" Slowly, Cas' hand moved away, he turned to look at him but he was already staring intensely at the ground so he just turned the page. There he was, leaning against the door frame drinking a beer and on the next page was him sitting on the couch watching Sherlock and, finally, him researching in the library. "Cas?"  
"Yes, Dean?"  
"Why do you draw me so much?" Cas' head lifts to look at Dean before he looks back down.   
"You're easy to draw- for me- anyways. If you're in the room it's easy and, even if you're not, I can draw you from memory. You also have such bright green eyes that I can only draw them and it still be a masterpiece or just draw you when you're at your most beautiful, when you don't know anyone's paying attention..." 

Cas turned his head only to see Dean looking at him not knowing what to say next," You, I, Wait. You think I'm beautiful?"  
"Seriously? That's all you got from that?" He continued to look at Cas for a while before breathing in heavily and beginning to think about something. "Dean, are you-"   
He was cut off by Dean's lips meeting his own. They were soft but slightly cold but definitely Dean's. Dean swiped his tongue across Cas' lower lip and he opened his mouth allowing Dean to lean in and deepen the kiss before leaning his forehead against Cas' with a smile on his face," I think you're beautiful too." Cas leaned in and kissed him softly again before leaning away and whispering," I brought Pie." and laughing at Dean's sad attempt at standing up and instead sliding out of Cas' room to the kitchen. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is kind of rubbish it's late and idk what i'm doing I'm eating chicken nuggets and listening to carly rae jepsen and I think I need some help. Anyways i'm going to try and update every Friday so... Yea.  
> Any suggestions leave a comment or message me on Snapchat( merranxox) or Instagram @xmerran_x  
> Byeeeee x


End file.
